List of Degrassi: The Other Generation episodes
Following ETV's season 9 renewal, the network announced that they had cancelled the infamous Degrassi Minis due to lack of ratings, a move which had been expected due to the lack of Minis in the past seasons. One week later, the producers of Degrassi announced that the show would return to the school year format; last used in season 4. In season 9, the ratings started dropping to a new low, which led ETV to not perform an immediate renewal of the show for the first time since the show's inception. On August 11, 2025, ETV finally renewed the series for a tenth season consisting of just 16 episodes. On August 14, 2025, the production team announced that after nine years of working on the series, that they would step down due to the number of drastic changes and wanted to move on from the series. Following the unprecedented move, ETV removed Degrassi: The Other Generation from their fall schedule, stating that the tenth season of the series would "not air in 2025, but was not cancelled." On August 29, 2025, ETV announced that they had hired a new production team in time for development of the tenth season. On September 26, 2025, ETV announced that the tenth season was in development but that due to the constraints in time, only 13 episodes would air from March 2026. It was also revealed later that some episodes that had already been completed by the previous team were kept including the season premiere, but had been "slightly adjusted" to hint of the new themes of the season. On June 2026, ETV renewed the series for an eleventh season consisting of 18 episodes, which will celebrate the tenth anniversary of the series featuring cameo appearances of the original characters who end up playing a major role in the finale film. ETV also stated that despite the decrease in ratings, that they would do a one-off revival for 5 minis to celebrate the series. The twelfth season saw the series following a new format consisting of three main classes, but also recurring characters from others. The twelfth season, which saw the last class created by the original Degrassi creators graduate, had ratings plummet back up with the new format and was also designed for new viewers to tune in. For the first time since the eighth season renewal, ETV renewed the series before its run finished, for a season consisting of 22 episodes. The 2032 class will mark the first to consist of the standard 88 episode count of four seasons. The producers commented, "The original classes had been on the shows for six and eight years respectively, which only worked because they were the original cast. Keeping the cast for so long would just be unrealistic and is why the show had been so close to cancellation. Four seasons of 22 episodes is just enough for a class, though I could argue even less could be enough." Following the thirteenth season of the series, ETV announced that Degrassi: The Other Generation would be cancelled as a plan to rebrand the series for more potential viewers to understand that the show has been basically "rebooted." However, ETV ended up not cancelling the show for broadcasting right reasons and simply renamed and branded the show to Degrassi. The move resulted in an increase of +15% viewers from the previous season, keeping the franchise alive "more than ever." Following the sixteenth season graduation of the 2032 class, the producers publicly announced that they had decided to move on from the show. Their statement read, "For seven years, we helped bring back the Degrassi franchise which we had indeed enjoyed, and created six classes with a brand new successful format. However, there always comes a time when things come to an end, and after the last cast graduated from the show, we believe that it is now our time to graduate from it. We would never want to make a mess with leaving the show, which is why we announced right away (which we had already mentioned to ETV months ago) and are happy to say that we have chosen our successors." They also later revealed that ETV had wanted to have "over 30" episodes again, but they declined due to not wanting to decrease episode quality. The new producers took over starting season 17, with a set of instructions to the last of the previous producers classes. The previous producers also came back to write and direct the graduation episodes of their last classes, which marked their official last work in the series. Series overview Note: * Seasons 1-4 were counted as one school year. * Seasons 5-8 were counted as one school semester. * 'Season 9-' are counted as one school year. } | style="text-align:center;" | January 6, 2017 | style="text-align:center;" | July 1, 2017 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.86 |- | style="background:#74D483; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" | 29 | style="text-align:center;" | 14 | style="text-align:center;" | September 22, 2017 | style="text-align:center;" | August 3, 2018 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.64 |- | style="background:#63B8D4; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | 30 | style="text-align:center;" | 10 | style="text-align:center;" | October 19, 2018 | style="text-align:center;" | July 12, 2019 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.41 |- | style="background:#1067C4; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" | 28 | style="text-align:center;" | 20 | style="text-align:center;" | October 25, 2019 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2020 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.22 |- | style="background:#5F95CF; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" | 28 | style="text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" | September 25, 2020 | style="text-align:center;" | June 25, 2021 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.09 |- | style="background:#8CCC7C; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 6 | style="text-align:center;" | 28 | style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2021 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2022 | style="text-align:center;" | 2.93 |- | style="background:#D96A75; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 7 | style="text-align:center;" | 22 | style="text-align:center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" rowspan=5| 2025 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2022 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2023 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.51 |- | style="background:#D9A96A; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 8 | style="text-align:center;" | 22 | style="text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2023 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2024 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.72 |- | style="background:#4DB0A0; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 9 | style="text-align:center;" | 20 | style="text-align:center;" | 0 | style="text-align:center;" rowspan=4| 2026 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2024 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2025 | style="text-align:center;" | 4.02 |- | style="background:#406080; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 10 | style="text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" | 0 | style="text-align:center;" | February 27, 2026 | style="text-align:center;" | June 26, 2026 | style="text-align:center;" | 4.26 |- | style="background:#8AE374; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 11 | style="text-align:center;" | 18 | style="text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2026 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2027 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.96 |- | style="background:#D65882; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 12 | style="text-align:center;" | 18 | style="text-align:center;" | 0 | style="text-align:center;" rowspan=3| 2031 | style="text-align:center;" rowspan=3| 2030 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2027 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2028 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.81 |- | style="background:#D6D458; color:#100; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" | 22 | style="text-align:center;" | 0 | style="text-align:center;" rowspan=3| 2033 | style="text-align:center;" | September 2028 | style="text-align:center;" | June 2029 | style="text-align:center;" | 3.62 |- |} Episodes Season 1 (2017) Season 2 (2017–18) Season 3 (2018–19) References